deserve
by singing like blue
Summary: Even though they deserve to be together doesn't mean they necessarily will be. - CatoClove


**A/N - **written for the fic exchange at Caesar's Palace forum. I used the prompts Vicky (blurs of red and blonde) gave. Also, this is also for her as a sorta present - mainly because of RoseScorpius Fans' 1st birthday. Love you, Vicky!

* * *

{her eyes sparkle like the setting sun ; _"i would die for you"_ ; **"we dance around the issue of your love for me" **; _dramatic_ ; translucent}

* * *

It's time.

They stand on these plates of metal, and they watch as others shiver and freeze, knowing of the fate these so called 'careers' are going to seal. They know the pain they are going to feel at the hands of these careers.

Clove stands, grinning, stifling laughs. She's going to win this thing. She's going to run to the Cornucopia, get those knives that she rightfully deserves, and she is going to kill. That is what she is going to do and no one is going to stop Clove today. No one can, really.

Cato smiles, calm, knowing of what is going to happen too. He smiles at where Clove isn't even _bothering_ to set her running position. He feels confident. He's going to win this thing.

It's funny that they both think the same thing – they both know they're going to win the Games. But only one person can, in the end.

With the help of the district 1 kids, they survive the bloodbath unscathed. Safe for another day, but happy to kill once more.

When the sun sets, Cato sees his Clove's eyes, and they're sparkling like the setting sun. Such a menacing, ruthless girl, but just so beautiful at the same time.

* * *

~/~

* * *

Sometimes, Cato goes back to district 2.

He visits her family. They keep on saying how she was a disgrace, so Cato leaves around about five minutes into the discussion. Cato doesn't want to hear such _shit_. He knows it's lies.

He cries that night.

* * *

~/~

* * *

Another day passes.

Cato's feelings for Clove are translucent, she knows what they are, but she doesn't know how deep they go. She suspects that she feels a lot for her, and she doesn't know how to break it to him that they're in the Hunger Games and that this isn't a time for love.

She takes her frustration out on the stupid lover boy.

* * *

~/~

* * *

They're dancing around the issue of their feelings. At this time, it's becoming really hard to do.

Cato's unsure of what his feelings actually are. At times, it is hard to tell. When he says 'at times', he actually means all the time. It's that confusing.

She brings it up. They already know that there can be two victors if they're from the same district. They already know at least one of them is going to win. Why not both? Why not try out this romance out?

For them, this game is just a holiday, then they'll go home to fortune and fame. They're so confident, not realising that things _can_ go wrong, and they probably will. Maybe they're just trying to act it out, but, really, they'll always be just children playing soldiers, and _nothing_ can stop that. They make decisions and they face the consequences later.

They try it out, confident that it will work.

* * *

~/~

* * *

He watches a wedding from afar.

They say their vows, slip on rings and kiss. It's such a simple event, but it's filled with such emotion to humanity. It's become a custom, an outlet to express love. There's parties afterwards, and a holiday for the lucky couple. It's a beautiful event, especially to the people in the Capitol. And, most importantly, it's the beginning of a lifetime; forever entwined with the one you love.

Cato runs away, crying again. That's what they _could've_ had. What they truly deserved.

* * *

~/~

* * *

They separate, and they truly regret it later. What were they thinking?

There's only six tributes left. Clove is left to get their prize. They're unknowing of what it is, they have everything they need. But they'll still get it, and maybe kill a few tributes along the way.

Smiling, Clove attacks the twelve girl, taunting her, ready to kill. She's so weak, not courageous. But, in the end, the odds aren't really in her favour. Even though they truly deserve to be.

District 11 kills her. She still gets to call for her partner.

He reaches her just in time. He takes her hand and squeezes it affectionately. She smiles weakly and whispers, "I would die for you." He sheds a tear and strokes her cheek.

"I know. But that was what I was meant to do."

They kiss. It's glorious and sweet and passionate. He kisses her to her sleep and it is the first and last kiss they'll ever have. He knows he will win, for her.

And then, when the cannon goes off and Cato cries, he kisses the corpse of his beloved, begging her to come back.

* * *

~/~

* * *

In the end, no one cared about the district 12 star-crossed lovers. All anyone really cares about now is the lovers from district 2 who deserved it all.

* * *

~/~

* * *

"Do you miss her?"

The question runs through his head as he sits with his friend. He's lost for words, honestly, he doesn't want to talk about her. He sighs and stands up to clean things up around his room in the Capitol. He just feels so miserable... and so guilty. He shouldn't have left her; he has to watch what happened in his nightmares daily. Turning back to his friend, he nods and lets out a sigh.

"Yeah."

* * *

~/~

* * *

He kills Thresh.

It's an act of revenge, as much as Rue's one was. He purges a spear through his heart in the soaking rain, with tears in his eyes, screaming, "_We_ were meant to win!" Thresh has _such_ understanding in his eyes as he dies, understanding the relationship of Cato and Clove, nothing else.

Cato throws the body and falls to his knees.

* * *

**deserve** (_verb_) - do something or have or show qualities worthy of (reward or punishment).

* * *

**A/N - **don't favourite/alert this without a review, as reviews are like chocolate.


End file.
